This invention is directed to jet engines and more particularly to thrust reversers for jet engines.
Various types of apparatus have been proposed for reversing the thrust of jet engines. One of the most common devices for reversing the flow of the fan air of a fan jet engine includes cascades formed in the engine nacelle and a means for exposing the cascades when reverse thrust is desired, in combination with a mechanism for blocking fan air flow in the fan air duct aft of the cascades. In general, such prior art devices expose the cascades by moving or retracting a cover usually formed of a heavy ring that surrounds the nacelle. As the cover is retracted, blocker doors are moved to a position whereat they block the normal fan air duct outlet. One of the major disadvantages of this structure is weight, which comes from the relatively heavy cover utilized to control the exposure of the open cascades and the heavy mechanism needed to operate the cover. A further disadvantage relates to the length of the path of travel traversed by the cover. Specifically, because the longitudinal distance of this path is substantial, it places undesirable restrictions on engine design.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved thrust reverser.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a thrust reverser suitable for reversing the thrust of the fan air of a fan jet engine.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a lightweight thrust reverser suitable for use in a jet engine to reverse fan air flow.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a new and improved thrust reverser that is lightweight and only moves through a relatively short path of travel.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a new and improved thrust reverser for use in a jet engine that is radially located about the engine nacelle in a position that reverses air flow along the most desirable path.